Staying Together
by AFatBanana54321
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's life after defeating Gaea. Will their relationship grow stronger or will they slowly drift apart from each other's hearts? Want to find out? R E A D I T. Reviews are very welcome!
1. My worst nightmare

**A/N: **Hey! I just wanted you guys to know that I have very bad writing skills so... yeah. Well, I did this for my longing for Percabeth aka for fun. Review if you want the next chapter because I already have it.(Yes, I know it's short :P) Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Do I seriously have to write this? I'm a girl so I'm definitely NOT Uncle Rick nor do I come close to his magical talent with words.

* * *

Darkness loomed over the green-eyed boy. The ghost of Annabeth's hand felt like needles pricking his own. Worry took over Percy. _Where is she?_

"Annabeth?" he called out.

"Percy! Thank the gods. I'm trapped! Uhh.. Just follow my voice." It was Annabeth. Her tone sounded reassuring so why hadn't he felt reassured? He sought out the way her voice was coming from, none the less. _Just keep walking, Percy. Just keep walking_. At that, he saw her.

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

"I have been waiting for you, my dear boy." she had said. There was something completely wrong about her. Her voice was hers. She looked like her, too, but she wasn't _his _Annabeth. Metal gleamed; it was a knife.

"Jackson! Help me kill that- that _thing_." Now THAT was _his_ Annabeth. They hadn't noticed her be freed. The lady that was a damsel in distress a few moments ago was now a full-blown warrior. Percy held the creature by it's throat but it was much too quick. It had slipped off Percy's grip. Acting fast, it pierced it's knife through the girl.

"NO! What have you done?!" he whimpered, kneeling by the lifeless, bleeding body. He held her hand.

"Annabeth! Stay with me, wise girl! Stay with me." he cried.

* * *

Like it? Review.

Hate it? Review.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Ecstasy

**A/N: **Thank you guys for reviewing on my story! (Though there's only 2 of you which makes me sad because there were 58 views aww) Anyway, yes, I'm back so soon. I told you I had the chapter already, right? I was just waiting for some reviews. Yes it's short... again. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like the story as it continues. Good day :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not Uncle Rick, obviously.

* * *

I awoke sweaty and panting, her name escaping from my mouth.

"What is it? I'm here. I'm not leaving you." said the blonde in my arms, Annabeth, looking at me.

I had a dream that you- that you were stabbed and nearly died. It was horrifying... Can you move closer? I want to make sure that all this is real. That you're real." I managed to choke out. That was a good start considering I'm overwhelmed with unsure emotions. I stare into her eyes, hoping my eyes would stress the message.

"Okay. For you, Seaweed Brain." she said burying her face in my chest, grinning.

"Wise girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me? I mean, I need you. You give me strength, but you don't seem to need me at all yet you are always there for me. So, why?" I whispered.

"Are you kidding me? You're my life. I need you, I want you and I love everything about you. Do you know what keeps me going when I'm down? It's the fact that you are mine and you actually care about me." She answered firmly.

I was speechless. Not for the fact that she has answers for everything, I already knew that, it was that she told me she loved me. She had told me once but it was the spark of the moment. I knew she liked me that way but I didn't think she meant it. Now, in the dim light of my room in Argo II she had sounded so true and sincere.

"How come you're so quiet?" she asked.

"I... You love me?"

"Of course I do. After all we've been through; after all we've done for each other, I haven't got a second thought about loving you." she replied. I smile at her honest response. For some, a one-way trip to a freaking hell pit would break you. It didn't work like that for us. Tartarus made us closer to each other, trust each other much more, be more open to each other and most of all, stay strong with each other. That dark abyss wasn't all about bad. After that rough experience, we couldn't last for long apart. _As long as we're together, _she had said, and that we will go by for the rest of our lives. I breathe out. She is the best thing in this world and she belongs to me. The thought of it makes me grin. Now is the time to prove it.

I roll us so I tower over her. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, I say, "I love you and nothing in the world will ever change that."

She grabs my face and kisses me. We burned with fiery passion and desperation. After what seemed like a very long time, we pulled back for air. I find my way of to her forehead and kiss her soft, delicate skin. I stare at her face. She truly is beautiful. The way her eyes glint at new-found knowledge, how her eyebrows scrunch together when she analyzes things, how her lips are slightly parted as she sleeps, the sound she makes when I kiss that sensitive part on her neck. Which reminds me- I want to hear it again. I kiss her throat up to her collar bone. I make tightly packed kisses following the lines her collar bone makes. I go up again to her neck and find my way to that little spot. The sound I love to hear comes out of her mouth. I smirk. How does it sound, you ask? Half-moaning and half-whining. It makes the best of her voice, I swear! Simply perfection.

She flips us over, leans into my ear and whispers, "My turn." With that, she smirks. Oh, how I love this woman.

* * *

Guess what Annabeth did on her turn... *wink* (put it on your review please)

Oh and to people who are curious, no I will not break them up because Percabeth is my life. That is all.

Like it? Review.

Hate it? Review.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Author's Note

Guys, I'm so sorry if I am disappointing you right now but I have to know how much people like my story and how to improve my writing. So please, if you're reading this, please get my story at least 5 follows, 5 favorites and 10 reviews because I'm not updating unless I see that. I hope you understand...

Oh and by the way, I already have the next chapter so you w guys better get started. Thank you for everything! I love you guys ;)

~ Jorelyn


End file.
